Love at last
by Alyse Felton
Summary: Full summary on the first chapter


LOVE AT LAST  
  
SUMMARY  
  
D/G Drugs prostitution rape ans just plain sex.  
  
Draco and ginny are both grade a druggies and when  
  
ginny gets into a litle jam with dracos supplyer   
  
will that certain Sexy blonde slytherin come to   
  
her rescue......Pease read it it's my first Story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'know that i know  
  
what im without  
  
you just leave me  
  
hereeeee........'  
  
Ginny slapped her alarm clock across the room. She hated waking up every morning at 5:00 am just to get a hot shower. This morning was different though she had to hurry so she could get to diagon alley to meet up with her friends.Normally this visit wasn't that fun main reason being that gher family was really poor but over the past 2 years she found her own way to make money.   
  
Ginny was going into her sixth year at hogwarts so she was only 16 but very filled out for 16. She was about 5"4 so she wasn't very tall. She know had long wavy strawberry blonde hair.Her freckles kinde just dissappeared over the years. She know had her belleybutton eyebrow and nose peirced She also had a tattoo of a serpent around   
  
her right ankle.  
  
When she got out of the shower she put on a pair jet black pants and a midnight blue halter top.When she went to breakfast she took her normall seat between harry and hermoine. After breakfast she they all got into the car.Ginny didn't like harry anymore but she knoew that her like her.  
  
When they got to diagon alley Ginny took off to find her friends.While she was looking for them Dean Thomas ran up to her and slipped a note into her back pocket while kissing her cheek then walked off. She opened the note knowing that it was an appoiment. it said........  
  
'Ginny Baby,  
  
hey sweets meet me in compartment 3 tomorrowat noon i got 10 galleons and i want you till 3:00. Someone might be in there with us but don't know yet.  
  
Be There Dean  
  
~What does he mean someone might be there  
  
~who cares thats 10 galleons  
  
~but still he knows i don't do shows  
  
~Oh-well i could use the money  
  
She thought while walkng up to her friends.  
  
"HEY!!" she screamed at them  
  
Kayleigh and Alyse screamed hey back then they looked at collin expecting hiw to say hey to but he just smiled.  
  
(Kayleigh was about 5"5 she had long silvery blonde hair with a reddish tint to it. She had 1 bright green eye and 1 bright blue eye.HSe had her belleybutton and nose peirced. She also had a tattoo of a white unicorn witha silver horn and evil red eyes on her left hip bone.  
  
Alyse had long silvery blonde hair with the bottoms dipped in purple. She had Bright blue eyes. She only hed her belleybutton peirced. She had a tattoo of a silver fox with the evilest red eyesthat glicened when she was around someone she liked. that tattoo was on her right hip bones. They were both in seventh year Slytherin. They had both been transferred from beauxbatons academy the previous year.)  
  
Ginny looked at Alyse she was wearing hip hugger that showed her tattoo (thats eyes were glissening.) and a tank top that ended just above her bely button. Kayleigh was wearing a pair of flame red hip huggers and a red tank top with flames flicking on the bottom.   
  
Ginny said " Alyse why is you tattoo's eyes glissening?"  
  
Alyse smiled and said" well look behind you and you'll see"  
  
Ginny looked behind her and saw a very tall slytherin boy named Sean. She said" OMG you like him you guys would make a cute couple you should totaly ask him out."Then she grinned and said "Wait a second isn't kayleigh going out with his friend whats his name"  
  
"actually i am" said Kayleigh" and his name is Jordan Jones"  
  
They all walked to the broom shop and ginny saw the new broom it was called 'the speed of light' she walked up to the store owner and said"Umm. Sir how much is that broom in the window?"  
  
The owner replied"220 galleons miss"  
  
"well thanx" said ginny while leaveing the store.  
  
~i just have to get that broom  
  
~why your ot on the quidetch team  
  
~i know but it's so nice  
  
~well just forget it~ she thought to herself.  
  
A/N Okay Okay this is my first story and tell me what you think R/R with any questions comment or criticism im very open minded and i can take it if you don't like it. 


End file.
